Ghost in the Machine
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: MORTAL KOMBAT: based off Defenders Of The Realm, takes place right after episode 5 Cyber Smoke returns to base, all is well but he is forced to run continuous tests for an unknown malfunction... is it a virus? or is it something that the Lin Quei thought gone? ONE SHOT/complete :)
1. Mind of Machine

_A special thanks to Miss DNL for suggesting such a fantastic idea. KEEP BEING EPIC :)_

* * *

System scan- Primary core. Damage Assessment. Protocol 3.

Words, numbers and status conditions sped by at speeds faster than the human eye could hope to follow without something missed. Everything from energy, damage and minor malfunctions long since repaired were run once more by a shadowed figure, a metallic form in the shape of a man, as it awaited deeper assessment.

Again the results turned out as they had the past 100 times the machine had run them. They bore the same results… and yet it ran them again. There was something wrong in the core programming, as to what the mechanoid could not compute the source. Whatever it was, it was surely what had caused the major malfunction that led to the ultimate failure to complete its last mission: Capture the Lin Quei Fugitive Sub Zero.

The unit had been programmed by only the finest programmers with the most advanced technology that could possibly be offered to fulfill the goals of his Master; The Grandmaster of the Lin Quei.

As the mechanoid ran its systems yet again, it found itself scanning its combat programs and protocols. All taken and imprinted from a Lin Quei warrior once adorning his current unit name: Smoke.

Smoke.

The name seemed to have an advert reaction within the core.

Immediately the mechanoid repeated the name on its visor as well as vocally. True to experiment, the strange and peculiar surge within the central power core pulsed once more… a pulse that felt like damage, and yet, running the core, no damage was to be detected. All systems and cells were at optimum efficiency. The aberration was what a living sentient organism would akin to frustrating as the source of the damage was somehow able to evade Smoke's high tech self-repair systems.

Perhaps there was an encryption coding malfunction?

Immediately the mechanoid diverted scans into its deeper programming seeking the reason that its own Unit Response Name would cause disruption. Smoke's own Primary self-protocol overriding the Protocols of blocking the data with an intense ferocity: The Lin Quei show no weakness… Failure is not optional. Failure to repair the damage led to incapability to fulfill objectives.

Data Lock: Override- Granted

The surge within seemed to quell, if only slightly, at the decision.

In no time, Smoke's scans broke down the safety blocks and set into its code, searching for answers. The surface data seemed well within normal capacity, several runs proved that the programming was functioning well. And yet Smoke's systems somehow declared otherwise.

Smoke's optic sensors constricted momentarily at a slight alteration in his core, that strange sensation of being frustrated urging it to go deeper. Deeper to a level that was absolutely forbidden.

Data Access: FORBIDDEN- DENIED

Smoke stood in place as it had for hours awaiting its programmers to arrive so they could fix its systems; a command that was well taken, and yet it stood running its own systems out of a strange fixation that could not be found in its forelain programming. Some alert within screamed malfunction and ordered a full shut down, and yet Smoke overrode the command to remain on sleep mode allowing the alert to continue its endless urging as he sought to repair the damage.

Perhaps some blow had been dealt on the mission to instill such an odd reaction, or the portal energy had messed with the programming…. But that did not seem to compute given how carefully prepared it had been built. Smoke turned its scans to its databanks on its last mission and began to replay it… Replaying the mission, Smoke found nothing had gone wrong during transit through the portal. All systems had been normal. Satisfied, Smoke fast forwarded to the lock alert on his target…

Almost immediately the surge within the core shuddered as Smoke observed his target, Sub Zero. Smoke quickly replayed the scene with the same result. Whatever the damage was, it appeared that Sub Zero was the cause. But why?

[Smoke… Don't you remember our oath!?]

Smoke felt a very sudden internal jolt as his core suddenly, rather violently, reacted. Immediately Smoke's system scans swept through, but once more, despite the clear presence, came back negative.

[Smoke… Don't you remember our oath!?]

Smoke detected tremors within its circuitry, tremors with no clear purpose but centered in his core. Why would there be such an adverse reaction to one sentence? Smoke moved forward with the mission replay. True to computation, that one sentence had begun a strange reaction, one that suddenly began to impede the objective. Smoke had begun to fight his own programming. But why?

As Smoke played the data, it became noticeable that there was a strange interference with its own focus mechanisms… images that were not being observed via optic sensors began to intervene from somewhere… blurred images at first. But as Smoke continued to replay, they seemed to become some more… recognizable. His Primary Target Sub Zero was standing before him, but oddly he was not perceived a Target at all… but an ally.

A swift response from his data bank informed him of Sub Zero's former affiliation and association with the Lin Quei. And yet Smoke disregarded this input. It was somehow… incomplete...

[You must try and remember! We were friends! Search your memory!]

Smoke felt his systems partially stall at the command, a very peculiar reaction as it had been almost automatic. Even now the command was somehow trying to process when it should not even be optional, especially when received from a Target. Smoke's systems were suddenly screaming as they began detecting the foreign command, telling him to disregard. Failsafes immediately took action and halted the foreign command.

Data Access: FORBIDDEN- DENIED

Smoke felt his core surge again at the image as it flashed in his visual sensors. There was something there, perhaps an answer to his malfunction lie within the data. Something that could likely be easily resolved.

Primary Protocol: Lin Quei Show No Weakness… Lin Quei Do Not Fail.

Data Access: FORBIDDEN-DENIED

Data Access: FORBIDDEN-DENIED

Data Access: FORBIDDEN-DENIED

[Don't You Remember?]

Smoke paused attempts at breaking through, the tactic clearly a futile one. Automatically his own programming settled to find a new tactic to overcome this barrier.

Combat Protocol: Memory Recall Initiated. Combat Memory Scan Initiated. Subject Smoke.

Smoke Combat File: Sparring- Subject- Sub Zero- (Friend)

Data File- Sub Zero. Memory playback initiated.

Data Access: - FORBIDDEN- DENIED

Smoke watched as his systems fought to override his memory fail safes as he simultaneously observed his fight with his Primary Target Sub Zero. Replaying the data that most seemed to interfere with his program, determined to root out the malfunction, his own programming backing the self-given objective.

[Listen to me Smoke. They can create a shell around you but they can't take your SOUL!]

Data Access: Subject Smoke. Origin- FORBIDDEN.

[Don't you remember?]

[He cannot.] Vocal recognition- Primary Commander: Grandmaster [But I do!]

Smoke detected yet another jolt at the sentence, a rather violent one, this one less… agreeable. Why?

[Search your memory!]

Smoke's systems began running into overdrive, not unlike the protocols in Combat Engagement as he began to systematically tear at his own failsafes… Suddenly, the playback wasn't the one issuing the order. It was himself.

Data Access: FORBIDDEN- OVERRIDE- DENIED

Data Access: FORBIDDEN- OVERRIDE- DEN-NIED

Data Access: FO-FOR-NNNNNnn DEN- OVERRIDE- DENIIIIIIII-

The opening of a door alerted Smoke to an intruder, his systems snapping to attention. A quick scan of his surroundings alerted him to three human forms in the room. Immediately Smoke's programming overrode all prior objectives and gave a Lin Quei salute,

"Smoke. Report to repair bay in Room 5 immediately." A firm voice with the compassion of stone ordered.

{{Grandmaster. I live to serve. I Obey}}

Without hesitation, Smoke exited the room and vanished down the hall.

* * *

Glaring lights from above shone down on Smoke's form as he lay upon a steel platform, his limbs bound to prevent unwanted sliding during operation, the procedure a normal one and Smoke lie motionless as his audio sensors listened in to the surrounding conversations, processing, storing and if need be deleting as he did so.

Automatically Smoke's sensors locked onto the voice recognition of the Grandmaster as he spoke, awaiting instruction if it was issued.

"There has been a fault in this one." The Grandmaster began, his voice seething and venom laced, "There was a moment in the last mission that he began to disregard instructions… and worse? To actually turn on ME…his master. You said that would not be possible once the convergence was complete."

Immediately, Smoke began to once again scan for said fault, once more uploading the last mission to locate the problem.

"I want you to go through his memory core and unravel what triggered it and expunge it. He belongs to me…"

"Yes Grandmaster. Subject Smoke. Access last mission. Visual playback data. Standard Visual."

{{I Obey.}}

Without hesitation, Smoke opened a small and virtually unseeable port near the base of his neck and allowed a plug to be inserted, his memory systems immediately opened and observable on the monitors lining the room. Immediately his last mission was played back on a screen to the side. Although Smoke did not look to the screen, he tuned into the playback as it ran its course.

"There. There is where he began to hesitate." The programmer commented, playing back the audio as Smoke engaged his target.

[Smoke...Don't you remember our oath?!]

Smoke remained still as his scans once more sought out the aberration in his core as it resurfaced, the mission still playing.

[You will fulfill your destiny and become a Cyber.]

Smoke sensed a pressure in his servos, only to realize he himself was clenching them as he played the data back to himself, [Fulfill your destiny to become a Cyber.]

Smoke then detected that the aberration was becoming stronger suddenly, more urgent. Somehow a question was perceived despite not being inquired of; What was the meaning of "Become a Cyber?"

[{{Objective: I must defeat you. And deliver you to the Lin Quei.}}]

[Remember your Vow]

Smoke shifted suddenly, his head turning to the feed, responding to the playback, {{We will…honor….}}

The Grandmaster turned and looked down at the form upon the platform and frowned as he realized his Cyber had spoken without order. Glancing from him and back to the feed he hummed. He could have the data from that point paused and scraped out… but no. He could wait. He'd watch and see just how far this annoyance in resistance was, learn from it… And then rip it out by the root.

Smoke ignored the alert that he'd spoken without order… the surge within his core becoming almost frantic in response. What was the meaning of "Become a Cyber?"

[Search your memory!]

Smoke felt the tremors within the circuits return at the command, but the command no longer seemed to be from the playback… but the surge.

[The Lin Quei's honor must be satisfied!]

[There is no honor in what you do! You will not take my freedom without a fight!]

Smoke began to pull against his binds unconsciously… the surge growing stronger as it began to pulse in time with the command,

[{Search… your…. Memory…}]

[Soon enough you will be converted just like my servant Smoke!]

What was the conversion? What was the meaning of "Become a Cyber?"

Data Access: FORBIDDEN-DENIED

[No! You had no right!]

The image of Sub Zero's furious face flashed once in Smoke's "not optics"… a slight clacking as his servos began to shake as he once more forced against the locked data. A strange force slamming like a fist from within his core threatening to shatter his programming from the inside out.

Data Access: FOoooooRRRRNNN- DEnnnIIII-

{{Honored… Friends.}}

[Your soul…. IS MINE.]

The sudden unearthly scream from the Cyber caught even the Grandmaster by surprise as Smoke suddenly broke free from the platform… the binds made to hold a man. Not a machine.

For a moment the mechanoid remained standing in the room grasping its head as if struggling to repress an incomparable agony, howling a scream that was neither man nor beast and yet a combination of the two.

"Smoke! System Override #4Alpha! SHUT DOWN!"

A flashing screen issuing the command blinked into view- External Override Initiated: Shut Down

The surge now seeping into every microfiber within, Smoke shuddered violently and suddenly lashed out, the resulting blow hurling the programmer across the room and into a soon sparking monitor.

External Override: Shut Down- OVERRIDE

"SMOKE! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR MASTER!" the Grandmaster roared in fury.

Smoke stood rigidly in place, alarms and a strengthening pulse ricocheting chaotically in his visuals and circuitry, threatening a complete system meltdown… the mechanoid body unable to respond. Internal self-preservation programming then kicking into effect.

System ERR- OBJECTIVE: Evacuate premises. Return to bbbbbbbbb-

Mission: (reinstated) Locate Target- Lin Quei enemy- Sub Zero.

As the Grandmaster lunged, a cloud of thick smoke quickly befuddled him, the sound of the door opening alerting him to his Cyber's leave causing him to scream an inhuman fury.


	2. Fight to his Last

_Meanwhile_

* * *

The sun was setting signifying another day was done, and one figure stood watching the proud orb descend, his only company his shadow as it stretched behind him.

Sub Zero stared out at the orb as if its setting was another death in some right… it had been little more than three days since their last battle. The threat of the Lin Quei staved off for the time being, and the open wound at witnessing the fate of his friend still fresh.

The day was clear and otherwise silent aside from the constant call of the sea. Despite this, a loud rumble of thunder shook the silence sending a flock of gulls back into the air as the briefest flash glared from just behind Sub Zero. But the warrior paid no mind to it nor the footfalls that soon approached.

"Ah. I thought I might find you here." The steady and yet commanding voice belonging to none other than the Thunder God Raiden, "I admit. I'm only slightly surprised seeing as the others are hard at work training." He commented with a slight grin as he stood next to the silent warrior, likewise watching the sun.

"I didn't feel much like it Lord Raiden." Sub Zero commented simply, his eyes distant. A look that was not lost on his company despite not directly looking at him. It was one that made Raiden hum thoughtfully only a moment,

"Still on about the other day are you?"

Sub Zero looked away, "For the first time in a long time… I find it the most difficult thing to avoid."

Raiden nodded with a sigh, "I can't say I blame you. It was beyond unfortunate what happened… but as it stands... what's done is done."

Sub Zero scowled and walked away, a notion that was normally somewhat irritating to the Thunder deity, but given the context, Raiden readily let it slide. For a long while, the only sound between the two figures was simply the call of gulls and the waves as the sun continued to sink into the sea. Raiden stood thinking over what had happened the past few days since the last attack from the Lin Quei. It had been no small notice to him that the fight had done damage to his Cryomancer, and not in the physical sense. He'd seen such damage before and it was oftentimes the undoing of many mortals all over the world. In the case of Sub Zero, the damage was unchecked, withheld by years of training against such damage… Training that was currently proving its inefficiency.

"Raiden."

Raiden turned his head towards Sub Zero who was still standing with his back to him, staring sightlessly out towards the sea, "Yes?"

"I saw something… when Smoke left…"

Raiden listened carefully, knowing well where the conversation was heading. But he remained silent as Sub Zero continued, "And I'm… not sure. I'm not sure if what I saw was real." He turned to meet Raiden's gaze, "If what I saw was real, or just an echo… something I desired to see that was not really there."

"You're asking me if Smoke's soul is still within that metal shell."

"What they did… It's disgusting." Sub Zero muttered through grit teeth. The thought of how such an act could be performed by their own gut wrenching, "If you know, Lord Raiden. Tell me so that I can continue forward without a heavy burden of false hope."

Raiden sighed and shook his head, much to Sub Zero's immediate irritation, "Like I said to the others, Sub Zero. I'm not sure if there is anything human left within that shell. I'd be lying to you if I told you that there was." He sighed seeing Sub Zero show a rare open show of anger and kick a pile of stones down into the sea below, "Sub Zero. I understand how you feel… Losing a friend is always hard. And I can only imagine what this actually feels like to you. But I honestly am not sure…" He hummed and rubbed his chin in thought drawing Sub Zero's attention, "Maybe there is a way I could know… if I was able to actually see him for myself up close. If there is a shred left I might be able to pick it up…MIGHT."

Sub Zero's eyes flashed in sudden determination prompting Raiden to cross his arms, "Oh no. I know that look… As skilled as you and our team are, going head long into Lin Quei headquartes is virtual suicide." He cleared his throat in a half scoffing manner, "And Earthrealm kind of needs them."

Sub Zero grit his teeth and turned away once more before taking a deep breath in attempt to suppress his emotions. He then nodded, "No… I understand. The Lin Quei headquarters is a fortress. I know that better than anyone… To go in would almost certainly guarantee no return."

"Patience is virtue they say." Raiden replied as he placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder, "I doubt that was the last we'll see of Smoke. And if and when he does resurface, we'll see what we can do about it."

Sub Zero gazed out at the last line of light as the sea swallowed the sun, Smoke's last words to him still echoing in his mind, 'If there is in fact a next time for him…'

Sub Zero bit back the thought angrily. He had to believe that his friend was still there… he had to!

Silence persisted until Raiden suddenly looked up, "Hm? Well ain't that always the way. Better pick up your feet Sub Zero. The alarm just went off."

Sub Zero blinked and quickly headed to the hidden surface entrance as a loud clap of thunder frightened the gulls back into the sky.

* * *

Down below Nightwolf was on high alert, hard at work furiously tapping away at their monitoring system as the siren wailed. The Defenders of the Realm rushing in, a clap of thunder and lightning signaling Raiden's arrival as well.

"What's going on?" Stryker asked, his eyes scanning the screen carefully.

"Another Outworld attack?" Jax asked looking the native American over questioningly.

Nightwolf continued to tap away at the counsol as he spoke, "No. The energy signature isn't all that strong. It's is definitely Earthbased."

"Earthbased? Who is it?" Sonya inquired.

"Hang on… locking and….." Nightwolf blinked and looked at them, "It's the Lin Quei again."

Jax winced and rubbed his head, "Aw man… round two with those robotic nutjobs already? Great…"

"Did you say the Lin Quei?"

Everyone in the room turned to look as Sub Zero rushed into the room, "Do you have a visual?" he inquired.

Nightwolf turned back around and proceeded, frowning increasingly as he did so before sighing, "No. I don't…" he looked back to Sub Zero, knowing well what the news would do, "There's a smoke barrier."

Sub Zero's eyes hardened immediately, "Smoke…"

That news had Raiden rubbing his jaw. Another attack with Smoke so soon? The news could go one of two ways… one good and the other bad for present company.

"You aren't actually considering going back out there are you? They almost toted your butt back the last time!" Jax interjected, "I don't doubt they've stepped up their game by now."

"Hold on!"

Everyone turned to Nightwolf, "I'm picking up another portal! This one isn't that far from the first!" A pause as everyone waited… Raiden speaking up first in his usual wry tone,

"The suspense is killing me. Who is it?"

Nightwolf furrowed his brows, "More Lin Quei. Cybers. It looks like Sektor is among them." Nightwolf drew back in confusion, "It looks like…. It looks like they are… pursuing Smoke."

Raiden nodded at Sub Zero who nodded back, "That's all that we need to know. Load up. We'll need some backup more than likely. And Sub Zeee- Where'd he go?"

Already in the tunnels, Sub Zero leapt up and onto one of the Dragon Jets in time to hear a loud crack of thunder. Looking behind him he met the gaze of a crossarmed Raiden who was drumming his fingers on his arm, "You DO realize that I have a slightly…faster mode of transport?"

Sub Zero blinked, surprised at his own brashness for lack of self-control before nodding without another word.

Raiden sighed as he opened a portal, "Ahh… Children…"

* * *

-Forest in the Hindu Mountains-

Systems screaming and body beginning to feel the results of constant warfare between Protocol, Objective and internal chaos that was unexplainable to the machine, Smoke rushed forward disregarding Stealth Protocol as it constantly alerted him, half jarring his gears and joints to preform set tasks. One of which was doing all it could to be heeded,

System Override: #4Alpha- Shut Down- OVERRIDE

The order flashed persistently, and persistently the struggling surge within resisted, the main program forcefully containing the progression of the malfunction by managing to shut down many physically vital systems to impede its infection as well as slow the unit long enough to be apprehended.

System Override: #4Alpha- Shut Down- OVERRIDE

Smoke's data banks struggled violently, data that was not authorized seeping out and into the main memory bank, which was systematically fighting to reject as false and invasive data. Again Smoke stopped and howled in a furious unknown cry, a notion that the system could not determine the meaning, but persisted to cry out regardless as the infection gripped its vocal processor fiercely as a smokescreen flowed out in an uncontrolled torrent.

* * *

Not far, Sektor and the other Cybers immediately picked up on the undiscernible cry and locked on. Their Objective: Seek, Apprehend and Shut Down Rouge Unit.

In perfect organized motions, the group split in two directions closing in on their quarry.

* * *

Smoke's head jerked up, still violently fighting to move forward, systems detecting fellow Cybers… only… they weren't fellow.

Cyber Protocol: Synchro conne-ection- DISABLED

System Override: #4Alp-pha- Shu-tttt Dowwnnnnn- OVER-RRRIDE

Turning he headed further uphill, disturbing the ground and foliage around him as he went, struggling more and more to stave off the command and follow his objective:

Mission: (re-e-e-inst-a-a-aated) Loc-AAAate TaAAAArg-ggget- Lin Qu-QU-eeeei enem-m-m-y- Sub Zero.

System Override: #4A-lph- Shut Dow- OVERRIDE

* * *

The sound of a thunderclap shattered a moment of quiet in the forest, prompting many animals to scatter as a portal appeared beside a tree, the Defenders of the Realm stepping out on full guard, Sub Zero taking the lead as Raiden stepped out,

"Here we are… Perfect hiding area a ninja- Or Lin Quei Warrior," he added but was disregarded by Sub Zero who was suddenly inspecting a broken branch, "Remember everyone… our mission here is a cautious and simple one. The Lin Quei appear to be chasing one of their own… but I must warn that this could very well be a trap. Proceed with as much caution as you would normally." Raiden warned as he closed their portal.

Sub Zero looked up, a distinct chill now lacing the air, "Understood. Feel free to engage any of the Cybers… but Smoke is to be left to me." he added to the group who looked back uncertainly.

"Just be careful big guy. They are probably just doing this to cloud your judgment." Jax commented firmly, the comment seemingly well heeded as Sub Zero nodded before sprinting off at an impressive speed and stealth.

"Well what are we all standin around for? He has his thing and we gotta give him backup! Fan out!" Stryker called before the group split off into the forest in pairs, Raiden himself looking off in one direction before he vanished in a flash.

In the dense forest undergrowth a distinct chill laced the air as Sub Zero raced silently through, unimpeded by what the forest could throw at the well trained warrior. Eyes forward he focused himself, listening intently… almost immediately he stopped as a robotic whirring caught his ear. Cautious now, he approached swiftly and silently before he came across a small group of lesser Cybers as they inspected broken undergrowth. The sight made Sub Zero scowl as he encased his fists with ice… This was what the Grandmaster thought was best? The thought was sickening…

Dropping down amongst them he immediately ice blasted one before shattering it into pieces, the attack not unseen by the Cyber's sensors which they immediately retaliated against the seasoned warrior.

It was hardly a fight, and in mere moments with little more noise than what he would have preferred the Cybers lay sparking at his feet and quickly forgotten as he pushed forward, the heavy prints in the mud his guide as he headed further up the hill. The prints as far as he could tell were not intentional… and yet they were obviously not hidden by their sloppy gate… as if they had been made by something struggling to move. Sub Zero looked up the hill and spotted what he was looking for… a thick plume of grey smoke. Without wasting another moment, he sped up the hill.

Smoke staggered up the hillside, his progression falling to a grinding halt as he fell to his knees gripping his head once more, as if the motion could somehow stop the chaos that was becoming far too much to fight… The system was failing fast, destroying itself in its attempt to preserve itself from what it perceived as a virus; a virus that was attempting to accumulate its own objectives to shut out the orders it was fighting so fiercely to prevent. The world blurred by alerts, warning, system errors and images that both were and weren't real to the mechanoid blinded Smoke to the sudden assault from both sides, the blow sending him hurtling down the hillside.

Struggling to stand, all systems and even the virus were now attempting to figure out what had happened and find the best course of action… all while still quarreling with itself. A brief half scan alerted Smoke to his attacker… Sektor.

The red clad Cyber easily jumped down to stand above him, its sharp yet soulless gaze locked onto its target,

{Cyber Unit: Smoke. System Override #3 Unit Command- Sektor. You are malfunctioning. You are to report back to base immediately for full system reset. Failure to comply will result in termination. Repeat. Report back to base immediately for full system reset.}

Smoke's sensors detected erratic spasms from all points in circuitry as his programming tried and jarred as the virus fought to prevent submission, {{Com…Comp…. N-Neg…a-tive. Mission…. Direc-tive…. Mission: (re-e-inst-a. aated) Loc-AAate TaArg-ggget- Lin Qu-QU-ei enem -y- Sub Zero.}} he sputtered in a manner that was almost a mantra.

Sektor did not respond to the glitching Cyber's reasoning and simply kicked him over a ledge and into a shallow ditch, {Cyber Unit: Smoke. You have failed to comply with direct orders. Prepare to be Terminated.}

Sektor's sensors stalled only a moment when his target dodged a controlled EMP. But it mattered little. His mission was clear. And his mission would be executed. Immediately he jumped straight into Smoke and began tearing at his chest panel.

Smoke's systems were by now beyond haywire, unable to function and discern what action to take, simply allowing the assault to commence. The virus struggling to grab whatever control it could muster… a distinct metallic clang rung out into the forest as Smoke swung a punch at Sektor… the attack easily caught.

Sektor's eyes flashed and dealt a powerful blow to Smoke's head, the blow had no time to be registered as Sektor stood, hoisting the malfunctioning mech into the air and hurling him further down into the rocks, further dealing dents to Smoke's exostructure, {Mission Objective: Apprehend Target. Complete. Mission Objective: Shut Down Target. Commence.} Sektor announced as he headed down the hillside to the spasming mech.

"NO!"

Sektor's sensor responded too little too late as he was struck with a frigid blast of ice, half his upper body and legs now encased in ice, tilting him backward and down as Sub Zero descended on him from above.

"You will not be taking him back, Sektor." Sub Zero hissed as he left the mech struggling on the ground. Turning to look to where Smoke had fallen, Sub Zero froze as he realized Smoke was gone. Immediately he whirled around only to be caught by the throat and hurled into a precarious tree that broke under the force.

Picking himself up, Sub Zero jumped to his feet ready to face Sektor but was met with the sight of Smoke as he rushed him, {{TARRGET AQ-quQUIRED: Mi-i-ission objective… Innn-iiiitiate!}}

Sub Zero easily stepped out of the way as Smoke lunged, his motions notably lethargic and spastic, most notably his speech pattern was obviously damaged, "Smoke! Stop! It's me! Sub Zero!"

Smoke spun around, half doubled over, body rigid as he seemed to observe Sub Zero, {{Sub…ZEEEro… Target….OBJ ectiv-v-ve. Combat Pro-Comba- Prot…. Eng-g-g-g-g- AGE}}

Sub Zero grit his teeth beneath his mask, "No Smoke. Don't you remember?"

Smoke rushed forward on a powerful impulse that he could no longer attempt to decipher or think to do so, growling inhumanly as he swiped.

"Smoke! You promised! You vowed to honor our oath that we would not engage in Combat!" Sub Zero called as he dodged blow after sloppy blow, "Smoke! Stop!"

In an attempt to stop the assault, Sub Zero thrust his foot against Smoke's stomach and forced him back, the motion not at all as forceful as it could have been, but seemed more than enough to send the mech tumbling like a rag doll once more into the ravine below, "SMOKE!"

Sub Zero paused as he glimpsed a red blur in the corner of his eye and was caught by a powerful blow to his side by Sektor. Sub Zero's eyes widened in pain at the sudden blow and fell a short distance before righting himself, poised once more for combat. It was now that he could see how Sektor had recovered so swiftly by the curls of steam rising from his armor, "I see the Grandmaster prepared you this time."

Sektor did not reply to the comment but once more rushed Sub Zero who began trading heated blows with the crimson mech, "Sektor… If you do not stop… I will make sure to reduce you to scrap metal!" Sub Zero snarled as he iced his leg over before ramming it into Sektor's stomach, the ice spreading momentarily before melting as the heat intensified.

{Mission Objective: Apprehend Target Smoke. Secondary Mission: Apprehend Traitor Sub Zero for Cyber Conversion.}

Sub Zero's eyes glowed angrily, "NEVER!"

The two Lin Quei then began to trade blows, Sub Zero growling as he fought what was likely the epitome of what the Grandmaster desired in a Cyber. The motions as fluid and powerful as they had been when Sektor was human… only far more deadly with the added steel.

Sub Zero winced as a grey blur rushed in. for a fleeting moment he thought it was Smoke, but quickly tossed the thought as he sighted one of the lesser Cybers rushing in… more quickly joining.

{Surrender Sub Zero. Chance of escape is null. Conversion immanent.}

Sub Zero growled and kicked off of Sektor, delivering a devastating blow to the first Cyber he connected with, "I'll die first."

"Not if we can help it!" a female voice rang out.

Sub Zero held his ground as Sonya, Jax and Stryker rushed onto the scene, taking no time in attacking the Cybers, "Where are the others?" he called.

"They got held up by a second group. They're fine!" Sonya called.

Sub Zero nodded as he looked back and to the ravine where Smoke was now on his stomach, dragging himself in the mud. The sight was as gut wrenching as it was horrific. But before he could act on it, he quickly leapt back to dodge the blow as Sektor swiped at him, a bladed weapon scoring deep into his side drawing blood. An injury that didn't even earn a twitch as Sub Zero took a fighting stance, "Come on then Sektor. You wish to take me back? Then come on and try!"

Sektor didn't hesitate at the offer and rushed full speed at Sub Zero who maintained his position, his eye trained sharply seizing the quickly closing distance. In the split second it took for Sektor to approach and leap, Sub Zero leapt back, an ice copy of himself shedding away awaiting the Cyber who could not stop in time. In one second more, Sektor was slowing down as a thick sheet of ice encased his body, halting him altogether only a finger length away from Sub Zero's eyes, "You stay there. I will deal with you later."

Quickly Sub Zero slide down what remained of the distance to Smoke who looked up at him, a strange inhuman growl emanating from a machine that should not know to do, {{Ob…JECT. IVE}} he hissed, reaching out his arm as if to grab Sub Zero's throat.

"Smoke. Please. Listen to me. I know you are in there somewhere. You remembered our oath, so you must be in there. If you are. Please let me know…. otherwise. I will honor Smoke by destroying this poor imitation…" Sub Zero said, his voice smooth, firm and as cold as the ice he commanded as he watched the machine get to its knees, its twitching motions a rather disturbing sight.

{{Mi—ssion…OB-jjjj. Ective.}} Smoke sputtered thickly, what remained of his programming finally gaining the upper hand, the bright flashing letters flashing crimson, {{S—Ub. Ze—rr—o}}

Sub Zero watched the mech struggle to speak. The sight was beyond appalling as well as damning. There was nothing before him but a broken machine fashioned from a friend he once called brother… he felt the ice encase around his fist, drawing back ready to deliver the final blow…

{{H-elp…..Me….}}

Sub Zero's eye flew open as the Cyber looked up at him, hand grasping the ground at his feet almost desperately, the ice on his fist falling away.

A flash of lightening and the crack of thunder announced the sudden appearance of Raiden, who gave the hillside a glance over and hummed at the many broken Cybers, "Metal is no replacement for fine warriors…" immediately he looked down and spotted Sub Zero, "Hello. Looks like we got a live one."

In another flash he appeared just behind the Cryomancer and looked over his shoulder and down at the struggling Cyber, eyes widening some in surprise, "Well what do you know?"

The sound of shattering ice alerted Raiden and Sub Zero of Sektor as he broke free once more, ready to battle. But the Crimson Cyber paused as he assessed the situation, {Subjects: Sub Zero, Smoke, Raiden. Damage Assessment: 7 remaining Ally Units. Mission Status: INCOMPLETE. ABORT MISSION}

Sektor gave a sudden signal, to which the remaining Cybers abandoned their fights and followed after their leader as he leapt through a newly opened portal.

"Looks like Sektor is smart enough to make the right call." Sonya commented as Raiden closed the portal behind them.

"Seems so… But hold on a moment." Raiden then turned to face Sub Zero who was pulling Smoke out of the mud and sitting him against a tree, "I'm not exactly good with machines… but I do know that whatever is going on…it's not good."

Sub Zero grit his teeth beneath his mask before looking back at him, "you are right Raiden… something is not right, and Smoke is in danger. He IS still in there!"

Stryker looked over the still twitching mess and frowned, "Sub Zero, I know you don't say much often but I have to say that-" he stalled as Smoke suddenly jolted.

"Smoke! Smoke what's happening to you?" Sub Zero inquired, his voice more tense than had been heard before, "Smoke?!"

Smoke shuddered violently, the flashing lights in his sensors flashing red… red as blood, {{System Override: #4Alpha- Shut Down-Over—ride}}

"Smoke?!"

{{System Override: #4Alpha- Shut Down- Ov…errr}}

{{System Override: #4Alpha- Shut Down- Confirm}}

"SMOKE!"

In moments…. All data went black.


	3. Epilogue

_Does the soul remain...?_

* * *

"So do you think it would work?"

{{System initiate. -}}

"I'm honestly not sure. I did the best I could, but this tech is kind of out of my league…It was all wiped clean. Nothing was left…"

"So he's no longer susceptible to the Lin Quei?"

"No."

{{Systems Normal -}}

"What did Raiden say?"

"What does Thunderlips usually say?"

"I heard that…"

{{System Protocol-? Objective Memory- ?}}

"Is he awake?"

{{Visual Functions- Active}}

"Well I restarted his core… he should be soon."

{{Body systems: Initiating/ System functions:100%}}

"Can he hear me?"

"Again… not sure- Well there's a good sign! His optics just went online."

Several forms came into view as optic sensors came online once more, as stated. Immediately they flicked from one face to another gathering data as they did so before settling on the masked face of a man whom was quickly classified as a Lin Quei who then spoke to him, "Smoke? Can you hear me?"

For a long moment everyone in the room watched as the Cyber Unit known as Smoke slowly came back online, head turning from one face to another without any distinct reaction. Once he settled on Sub Zero, his head turned back into its original positon to stare up at the ceiling.

Silence persisted as eyes fell on Sub Zero who simply stared at the Cyber with a blank expression, whatever it was he felt buried deep. With a sigh he pulled back and nodded to Nightwolf, "I thank you, Nightwolf." He replied with a respectful bow. Nightwolf nor anyone else said anything as Sub Zero simply turned away, not wishing to look at the shell any longer…

"I hear you…. můj přítel."

Raiden grinned as Sub Zero went as still as a statue. Immediately he turned to see Smoke sit upright, his arm resting on his knee that reflected an old playful grin that only Smoke could have adorned, "Hard not to… you would always thump me when I wouldn't." he commented getting to his feet.

Sub Zero felt a genuine smile split his face as he met Smoke's outstretched arm in a brotherly salute, "It can only be you, Smoke!"

Smoke chuckled, his voice echoing slightly as he did so, abrupted when Sub Zero suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into an unmistakable hug, "Eh?!"

"I knew you were in there, Smoke…. It's good to see you again…" Sub Zero managed after a moment, his voice strained as a massive weight fell away from him, confirmed as Smoke hummed and returned the notion,

"Thank you for not giving up on me, můj přítel. It's good to be back."

Sub Zero gave Smoke a brotherly punch before firmly shaking his shoulder, " Welcome home, my Brother."

Raiden chuckled to himself as he observed the moment, broken only by the lighthearted banter amongst the team initiated by none other than Smoke himself... These were the moments he lived for. Things would not be the same as they were before, that much was certain... but with one ray of hope, there was sure to be others well on the way... a hope that even in the blackest of evil hearts there might still be hope.

* * *

_Comments appreciated! Thank you for reading! Have a great day:D:D *bows*  
_

_ALSO: it might be noted that Smoke (Thomas Vrbada) Is from Prague, so his native tongue is Czech. Mui Pritel is "My Friend" in Czech. This is not cannon (as far as i know) but of a fanverse a friend of mine developed, and not only did i like the idea, it helped the impact in my opinion. _


End file.
